


No explanations

by rickaholic



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickaholic/pseuds/rickaholic
Summary: "Morty was feeling bold when his hand aimed for Rick's belt..."
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	No explanations

**Author's Note:**

> First smut fic, very self-indulgent to be honest. Please excuse my weird English! Enjoy~

Morty was feeling bold when his hand aimed for Rick's belt. The move made the man chuckle with amusement, roaming with his hands on Morty's hips.

The air was heavy, their bodies rubbing against each other and the dim light in the garage made the whole ambience sinful and intimate. Wet noises filled the room like a somewhat intoxicating cacophony. It was perfect.  
No matter how many times the both of them would have shared moments like this, Morty always felt his heart racing like the first time.  
The belt was becoming a hard task, and Rick was never the patient one - and not patient at all when it came to undoing his pants, so he just moved his lips to Morty's neck while undoing his belt deftly.

That was hot, Morty thought still dealing with the hazy feeling of Rick's lips nipping the soft and sensitive skin of his neck.  
Rick was definitely big. The size of Morty's hands around his hard cock had always been one of the old man's favorite teasing topics after encounters, but he sure loved the power that grabbing Rick's cock and making him squirm in his hands made him feel.  
The thoughts of Rick's faces and expressions during sex were lustful. Morty was having a hard time trying not to lose himself into the pleasure since the very first touch.  
The heat was on and even when none of them had been able to fully remove their clothes, they could both feel the warm in their breaths, the urgency in their every moves.  
A gasp came out of Rick's mouth when Morty's hand roamed inside his pants to stroke his balls and, no matter how hard he tried to pretend, it had always been one of his favorite feelings.

"You liked that, huh?", Morty rasped teasingly in Rick's mouth, hand deep in his pants massaging his balls. 

In reply, Rick grabbed his ass with firm hands pushing him a bit further on his workbench.  
With every stroke of his hand in Rick's cock and the warm dripping precum, Morty could feel the heat between his legs; inside his soaked boxers, his pussy was throbbing in arousal. He wanted Rick to push his venous dick inside him so bad it burned and, when a moan escaped from his parted lips, he felt like all his prayers had been heard.  
Rick wasted no time pulling his pants down enough to put a hand between Morty's legs.

"You've made a mess here, haven't you?", he purred sliding two slender fingers in his pussy and taking them immediately out for a quickly inspection on the fluids, parting barely enough for Morty to see him sliding both fingers in his mouth and licking them with content.

The sight made Morty shudder and clench his legs in arousal when Rick took him back to reality kissing him deeply, swirling his tongue, mixing the taste of scotch with the light bitterness of Morty's fluids in their mouths.  
Feeling hazy, Morty managed to stroke Rick's cock harder, coating it with precum to smooth the feeling from the head and all the way down. The rythm was driving him crazy.

Rick slided his fingers back between Morty's slick lips, rubbing his clit with a maddening pace while his mouth roamed between his earlobe and jawline.  
Rick's experienced hands always took the best from him, Morty thought; roaming everywhere, touching, pinching, caressing with skill. He would pull a great show undressing Morty while still attending him in more ways than it seemed possible. Everything Rick did was insanely sexy to Morty.

"Be a go-uuurp-od boy and spread your legs" Rick whispered into Morty's ear, nibbing his earlobe while trying to push his fingers a little further into him. 

Morty obligued, keeping his own pace massaging Rick's hard cock when he suddenly felt two fingers pressing inside his pussy. He mechanically clenched, squeezing Rick's cock as he felt his insides taking his fingers in and a thumb caressing his clit.  
Morty arched his back at the feeling, and Rick pressed a soft warm kiss between his clavicles, suddenly remembering the yellow shirt separating him from Morty's velvety skin.  
With his free hand, he motioned Morty to straighten and help taking it off, leaving only his equally yellow binder covering his torso. When he slided his hand underneath, Morty grabbed his wrist and spoke softly

"P-please, can you-- Can you not? I'm not-- I don't feel--" he stuttered with a somewhat grave tone in his voice, letting go off Rick's wrist while averting his gaze. 

"Sshh... It's okay," Rick murmured, bumping Morty's nose affectionately with his index finger "no need for explanations. 

Morty knew Rick didn't really like soppy moments so he just cupped his face to get a wet kiss and resumed stroking his cock, twisting his hand every now and then to see Rick trying to control his breathing through his nose, redden cheeks hidden behing the shadows.  
The smartest and hottest man in the universe, he thought at the sight.  
A third finger pushed inside Morty and he couldn't help but moan loudly, head resting on Rick's shoulder.

"Here?... Or... Here?" Rick asked tentatively moving his fingers deeper inside, in a faked motion of looking for Morty's spot, still rubbing his clit with ease, making him clench and gasp.

"THERE!" Morty exclaimed, feeling the pleasure running through his whole body when a finger hit the spot. 

Rick was just teasing, he knew, but he was already a mess by then and the desire running through his veins was becoming torturous. It wouldn't take long until Rick made him come.

"I-I got you, come for grandpa" Rick breathed in his ear, moving his fingers inside and out Morty's wet slit faster, rubing his thumb in his clit in small circles.

Morty was trying his best to go on jerking Rick's cock but he was feeling light-headed, and the only thing he could focus on were the fingers fucking his tight pussy.

"Geez! I-I'm-- Pappaw, I'm co--" was all he could manage to moan before his whole body tensioned with shockwaves of pleasure, making him hold onto Rick's neck, pushing him closer until the pulsing sensation receded.

With a smirk on his face, Rick rubbed his fingers on Morty's clit and soaked them in the juices that where now coating the workbench, taking them to Morty's mouth. 

"Th-This is how tomorrow's breakfast will taste like" he said, beaming. 

Morty jerked his head away in reflex, but didn't really mind the gesture. And being eaten for breakfast was indeed a great plan. But he had his own menu in mind for dinner, so he jumped down the workbench, dropped the abandoned yellow shirt on the floor and kneeled in front of Rick's now soft cock.

"F-fine, but I'm hungry now."

**Author's Note:**

> As a trans fella I have to advice you safe binding and to be careful with the... activities you practice while wearing it  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> xoxo


End file.
